


Suicide Note

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Letter, M/M, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas





	

Hey? Hi? No hello, 

That's even worse, I guess just, well, you know who I am, or you probably don't, I don't blame you.

Even I don't know who I am.

I don't even know how long I've been planning to do this or even write this letter. When you read it, I don't expect you to feel bad.

Don't feel bad, I'm just me, remember? I was always no one special.

Where do I begin? I don't even know, there's so much to cover in such a short time. Eh? Haha.

I probably sound like a psycho to you right now?

I know it's cliche and all that crap but yeah,

If you are reading this, I am no longer alive, living even, not that it makes a difference to anyone since I didn't really exist anyway.

I blame my hyper over excited-ness.

Stupid me.

It's funny, I don't know what I'm going to miss most.

Well the food is great and my drum kit, they won't have them in hell.

Okay so I'll start with family.

Shit! This letter is so informal.

Mom, dad, I get all families have problems but we work to resolve them. It's funny because you barely made an effort.

Believe it or not I was the glue to our family, I stopped us from breaking apart.

Where would my brother and my sisters go? They're only so young and they could never live without you.

You always took me for granted and I know you're probably shaking your heads like oh no we didn't, we loved you.

You loved me a little hard though didn't you? I mean I didn't see the use of physical and emotional abuse but whatever tickled you pink I guess.

Truth be told, I won't miss you, you didn't bother once to tell me I'm a good son, despite all my nightmares you still didn't tell me what I wanted to hear, thank you for separating me from my siblings.

Have fun telling them where I am. 

You didn't treat me like a son, I always thought you weren't my parents, and look where your so called methods got you.

I can only hope the best for my siblings honestly.

Hmmm, friends, let's see, you're all too busy to read this so.

I mean we laughed, we cried, we cried because we laughed too hard.

But that was all just an act wasn't it? You'd satisfy me and then boom, next second dropped like a dead man.

I get you all had plans and lovers to attend to.

Me? No I was just a third wheel and a hurdle in all your ways.

Luckily for you, I won't be able to bother you from where I'm going.

Hmm, there's Tyler.

Tyler are you reading?

I don't even know, I'll write it anyway.

I really liked you Tyler, in fact I loved you. You were so cool, so relatable.

Always so enjoyable when it came to talking.

I know you got busy, I got busy sometimes. 

But we managed.

I don't even know what happened between us.

You just became so hollow and so straightforward.

I couldn't believe it.

Obviously, I did something wrong again.

You didn't deserve a burden like me in your life Tyler, I was just weighing you down like I did with my family and my friends and with you.

I didn't even know how to speak to you properly, so I get why you ignored me.

I am a pain in the ass.

My birth was the worst thing that happened to everyone who knew me.

So I'm doing you all a favour.

I get why you all left me.

I get why you all left the group chats and locked me out.

I was pushy, annoying, needy, a leech, I invaded all of your privacy.

I only thought about myself.

I know you hated me mom because I slacked at everything.

Dad you hated me because I was ugly, you even hit me for it.

Friends, I don't even...

You just didn't like me at all, that's why you all left.

And Tyler, I don't know how to explain us anymore.

I don't know what happened.

So yeah, here's my gift to you.

You won't see me around.

Just throw all my stuff in the attic or sell it or burn it.

Make sure no one called Josh Dun existed in your life.

You don't want your name or memories attached that name.

Take care of yourselves yeah?

 

Josh 


End file.
